


An Unfashionable Disaster

by Raelyn_Sakura



Series: Shadow Justice [6]
Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angstshipping - Freeform, Marik is the fashion police, Multi, Ryou can't dress himself, Shadow Justice, Tendershipping, Thiefshipping, really bad fashion sense, tornshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelyn_Sakura/pseuds/Raelyn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou has lamentable fashion sense. Marik wants to amend the situation. Bakura wishes Ryou had no clothes on at all. Ishizu can't handle this situation right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfashionable Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Rahar_Moonfire's Shadow Justice series. One-shot

Marik Ishtar had seen many things in his short life. From living in a literal tomb underground, to having a dead person’s memories carved into his back at the ripe age of ten, to seeing his own father’s blood coating his hands, to his soul being ripped from his own body, Marik had seen some serious horrors.

  
But, somehow, they all seemed so small and insignificant compared to the one he was facing right now.

  
“Fucking hell, Ryou, what are you wearing?!”

  
Ryou looked up from his computer, startled. “Excuse me?” he asked, a stray white strand of hair escaping his ponytail and framing his face. He glanced down at the horrid, egg-yolk yellow pinstriped shirt and sweat pants with-fucking hell- polka dots he was wearing. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

  
“Only everything!” Marik’s shrill voice got even higher. “It’s hideous!”

  
Ryou shrugged. “It’s comfortable,” he responded simply, turning back to his computer and the online version of Monster World that he was playing. “I don’t mind the color if it’s comfortable.”

  
“Oh, darling, it’s not just the color,” Marik groaned. “It’s the entire fucking outfit! Stripes and patterns don’t go together!”

  
Ryou frowned and picked up a jacket, shrugging into it. “Here. You don’t have to look at it anymore.” Supremely unconcerned as he typed some stats into his computer and clicked on a picture of dice, virtually rolling a super critical. He grinned in satisfaction, unaware of the aneurism his boyfriend (well, one of them anyway) was having.

  
Because, no, the jacket did not make the outfit better. As if that shade of orange could be an improvement on anything. As if the color wasn’t horrid enough, the offending garment was plaid. Plaid. Marik found himself momentarily speechless, something that was shocking in itself. After a stunned moment of trying to get over his horror, he managed to gasp, “You’re never allowed to dress yourself again.”

  
Ryou looked up again. “Huh?”

  
“Bakura!” Marik snapped. “Where are you?!”

  
It took a minute, but the Shadows in the room shifted, and the Thief materialized next to Ryou. He glared at Marik. “What?” he snapped.

  
Marik glared right back and gestured dramatically at Ryou. “Have you not seen what your host is wearing?”

  
Bakura glanced down at Ryou, who met his gaze in confusion. “What?” Ryou asked in defense, “I’m not allowed to wear comfortable clothes anymore?”

  
“Not when they’re an eyesore!”

  
“Oh, bugger off, Marik, no one’s going to see.”

  
“I’m seeing,” Bakura pointed out. “And while I am the first to admit that I don’t give a bloody shit about fashion, those clothes are taking it too far. Take them off.”

  
Ryou scowled and stuck his tongue out. “Make me.” A second later, his eyes widened as a smirk formed on Bakura’s face. “Wait. You’re getting the wrong idea.”

  
“Oh, Ryou, I will gladly get you out of those clothes. You only had to ask, yadonoushi~”

  
Ryou squeaked as he was yanked to his feet by Bakura, managing to get one startled hit to the taller Thief’s chest before he was pulled into a firm, unyielding embrace. Ignoring his lighter half’s increasingly shrill protests, Bakura sent a wide smirk over his shoulder to Marik. “Want to help?” he purred before lowering his mouth to Ryou’s neck and biting down hard.

  
Ryou shrieked, “Stop, you arse! Let go!”

  
Marik giggled as he came up behind Ryou, pressing a kiss to the back of his white head under his ponytail, snaking his tanned arms around Ryou’s waist and ghosting along the line of his waist, fingering the edges of the heinous sweatpants. Before anything could go further, however, the door burst open with a loud _slam_.

  
Ryou shrieked again and Marik jumped, eyes going to the door to see his frazzled-looking sister standing in the doorway.

  
“Ishizu, what-”

  
“We have a problem,” Ishizu said simply, cutting off her younger brother. The Priestess of the Balance Triad was breathing heavily, as if she had run all the way from the museum downstairs up to their small apartments in the renovated attic area of the old building.

  
Bakura turned his head to look at the door, looking supremely unconcerned as he continued to hold a struggling, blushing Ryou still. “Indeed. Have you seen what my host is wearing?”

  
“Oh, shut up, Thief!” Ishizu snapped, uncommon for her. It was enough to make Bakura fall quiet, although he raised an eyebrow in annoyance. “Green Lantern is back, and he’s got his eyes set on Marik!”

  
Marik’s mouth fell open in shock. “What the hell?”

  
“Apparently, he did not buy our stories from his last visit,” Shaddi said, appearing behind Ishizu. He is back wishing to interview Marik again. He is being quite…insistent.”

  
“What about me? He isn’t suspicious of me?” Ryou asked.

  
Bakura snorted. “When he showed up last time, you tripped over nothing and nearly broke a priceless 18th Dynasty tablet. The thief that stole the dagger got past even me with his stealth.” Bakura’s eyes narrowed. “Which I’m still pissed about, by the way.”

  
“This is true,” Ishizu said as Ryou turned red upon being reminded of the experience. “We’ve convinced him to wait downstairs, although he could come up here any time.”  
“Is he going to arrest me or something?” Marik asked, stepping away from Ryou and feeling his Shadows tense and coil, ready for a fight. He heard Bakura growl and felt the Thief’s Shadows stirring as well.

  
“He can try,” Bakura said in a low voice. “I’ll rip him apart.”

  
“You will not,” Shaadi said sternly. “The last thing we need is the Justice League coming after us.”

  
Bakura grumbled something and turned back to Ryou, forcibly removing the Scribe’s jacket and tossing it over his shoulder, where it was swallowed by the Shadows. He then easily ripped open Ryou’s shirt, scattering buttons over the room. “Go change into something less horrendous. Let Marik play dress up with you.”

  
Ryou shoved Bakura away, blushing furiously and holding his short closed. “I can dress myself, thank you!”

  
Marik was already at the closet, tossing a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a dark vest to Ryou. “You can’t be trusted to. Put these on. We’re going to have a talk later and clean out your side of my closet.” He glanced back out at his sister. “’Kura should disappear too, shouldn’t he?” The Dark Priest sounded disappointed and his face was already devolving into a pout.

  
“I’ll be around if he tries anything,” Bakura growled and disappeared into the Shadows.

  
“Hey! What about my jacket?” Ryou called after him.

  
“You’re never getting that thing back. It was probably torn apart and scattered by your Shadow Monsters,” Marik said, flashing the albino a grin before turning back to Ishizu and Shaadi. “Alright. I’ll go meet with him.”

  
“We’ll be here to stop him if he tries to go too far,” Ishizu said comfortingly to her little brother, taking his hands in her own.

  
“’Kura says he’s going to call the Regent,” Ryou said, quickly pulling on the white shirt and vest.

  
Marik nodded. “Tell him to inform the Pharaoh too.”

  
“Already in the process of doing that,” Ryou said, shutting his computer on the Monster World campaign with a snap. “And really, if he tries to touch you or harm you in any way, he’s dead.” Ryou’s voice was hard, and everyone in the room was reminded of the reason that Ryou was part of the Dark Triad under the Pharaoh. The boy could be brutally protective, same as the former spirit of the Millennium Ring.

  
Marik shivered at the threat in Ryou’s voice and flashed the cottonhead a grin. “I feel safer already.” He straightened up and walked out of the door. “Come on. Let’s go see what this Justice Twat wants.”

  
Ryou heard Bakura break out in hysterical laughter through their mental link. "I’m using that statement!" the Thief crowed, causing Ryou to roll his eyes.

  
"Of course you are," he muttered.


End file.
